


Out of the Blue

by moonlitfool



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Mornings, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, context: you and jihyun are lazing around in bed in each other's arms :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitfool/pseuds/moonlitfool
Summary: In this timeless world of yours where heartstrings don’t tie itself around any being, you simply step off to the side, watching as your canvas maintains the purity of first snow.But then… you saw him.Through the gaps of an eternal fog, you saw blue.The most lovely,lovelyshade of blue you’ve ever seen in your entire life, splattering all over your blanket of white.
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Out of the Blue

**Author's Note:**

> requested by an anon on tumblr! i had a lot of fun writing a happy oneshot :3 i'm going to admit though... fluff is so exhausting to write /sighs

Time stands still for wanderers like you.

Your life’s been nothing but a faraway blur after all, nothing but a compilation of detachment and boredom thrown together in an untidy manner. The exposition, climax, and denouement of your story ceases to exist, and it doesn’t bother you much. Midnight would just make the clock reset, and everything close to empty would happen all over again. Things like sensation, interest, engagement, and fascination are absent within your mind and trivial to existing.

Because somewhere and somehow down the line, you’ve become such a secondary character in your own life that, for whatever reason, you don’t really care if living like this means to waste away every single one of your seconds, minutes, and hours away. Perhaps, you think, it’s better this way, to live life as if it were playing on a broken record. Because to you, it just is. Living just is.

In this timeless world of yours where heartstrings don’t tie itself around any being, you simply step off to the side, watching as your canvas maintains the purity of first snow.

But then… you saw him.

Through the gaps of an eternal fog, you saw blue.

The most lovely, _lovely_ shade of blue you’ve ever seen in your entire life, splattering all over your blanket of white.

The moment you laid eyes on him, memories of lonely nights and empty spaces kiss the midst of your palm goodbye. You didn’t even think love at first sight was possible until you saw him standing there, casual wear and all. You didn’t even think _living_ was possible until you saw him standing there. The feeling that flitted across your chest when he noticed you staring at him and shyly tilted his head, a teasing smile playing on pink lips and half-lidded eyes peeking out underneath wispy lashes—it truly liberated you from a cage you unknowingly trapped yourself in. And the hand that offered you the first step out into the unknown land of flight, plunging you across the vast skyline, belonged to him.

You mention it very sparingly, even to the man in question, but you’d like to think that _Kim Jihyun_ is the name of the filter your eyes see the world in. It’s pretty, too pretty that you begin to learn to appreciate the little things in life through his beauty—how to savor the hint of Mother Earth left in morning coffee, how to relax in the fragrance of fresh laundry, how to lose yourself in unrestrained laughter… With him by your side, the boring world before you bloomed into a field of vibrant colors—from sunflowers to fresh air to sunset walks by the oceanside to butterfly kisses on your neck, palm, and lips.

 _Kim Jihyun_.

It rolls off your tongue so smoothly—how could a name fit the mold of your mouth so perfectly? From the back of your throat to the edge of your teeth, you would let your voice replay his name over and over like how a canary sings to convey its happiness, even if it would reach the ears of nobody. His lingering touch only revives that energy within you, coaxing and intoxicating you with dreams come to life. With him around, all of your anxieties and stress melts away like ice cream on a hot summer’s day, leaving you to crave endlessly for a sweet release.

What enchants you the most about his ethereality is the intensity of his gaze, transporting you into another dimension where time ceases to exist. In this dimension, there stands only two people: you and him with each other reflected in each other’s eyes. _God_ , it's like being underwater, though it was the furthest thing from drowning. He’s pulling you in deeper and deeper, and you don’t resist—you _want_ to be submerged within him.

Everything about him is beautiful, _so_ beautiful, from the tip of his nose to his slender fingertips to the golden heart fragile to the touch to a voice as smooth as butter to a seductive presence that leaves you trembling in your seat. You don’t mind, you wouldn’t mind feeling this way _forever_. Especially on early mornings when the both of you are tangled underneath the sheets in each other’s arms, not having anywhere to be but here.

“You’re making me feel nervous...” You mumble sleepily, nuzzling into his touch further to hide cheeks blooming into the color of a bouquet of Valentine’s Day roses. “The way that you’re staring at me right now...”

“Hm?” Jihyun smiles cheekily, wrapping an arm around your body to close the distance between your bodies on the bed. You can feel him brushing gently through your hair, and you relish in his touch, not wanting to move away. He’s tracing a finger around the nape of your neck, exposed from how low your nightgown’s neckline is, as if he meant to engrave the marks of passion into your skin. There’s a vibration within his chest as he tries to hold back a chuckle. “Is that a complaint?”

A pout comes to your face. He’s teasing you again from the playfulness lurking everywhere in his tone. “No, I meant it in a good way. It makes me feel happy.”

“Oh.” One word spoken with such fondness. Even though Jihyun only meant to poke fun at you, you could hear his breathing halt for a moment and the sound of his heart skipping a beat. Then, he swoops down, pressing his lips to your forehead, breathing in your fragrance. “I’m happy that you’re happy.”

You don’t say anything, instead humming in agreement. Jihyun’s always been like this—a strange yet charming mixture of innate childness and sentimentality. You would’ve never guessed upon first glance for he held nothing but an air of elegance and grace around him, almost exactly like a prince in a fairytale. He would tease you, only to melt at your response and give into your embrace. Jihyun was the type of person to smear a bit of frosting on your nose, splash cold pool water in your direction, hide in the corner of the house to scare you when you weren’t looking, tickle you to get you in fits of giggles—all ending with him leaning in for a chaste kiss. You only ever got to see this side of him so often, but still, it always moved your heart towards a jolt.

“I still can’t believe that you’re here.” Jihyun murmurs quietly into your forehead. It tickles even more when his breath blows past your eyelashes and cheeks. “In my arms, by my side… It feels all too good to be true. Did I save a country in my past life?” He laughs in such a way that makes the pout on your face grow deeper. “I’m not sure why God let a man like me have you. I hope it wasn’t a mistake.” Jihyun always does this too—slip normality into self-deprecating jokes. You never will understand quite why he thinks the world of you because it was the complete opposite in your eyes.

“Don’t talk like that.”

Jihyun only stares back down at you still as gently as before, “I speak nothing but the truth.”

You peer at him, huffing as you push Jihyun away with little to no effort. His response is simply tightening his hold around you and speaking first when words fail to tumble out of your mouth. “I‘m so glad that you came into my life.” The trembling from his body, you’re not sure if it’s because he’s talking or because of _something else_ , but it causes your nose to flare up and your vision to blur over with wetness. “You saved me and the rest of the RFA...”

He’s trembling so much that you begin to wonder if he’s sick with a fever. Still, you don’t say anything, instead pressing a hand to Jihyun’s cheek and slowly moving up to his forehead. “I was depressed and getting tired of living.” He admits after a while. “The things that happened with my ex and that cult… as well as Saeyoung and Saeran… I didn’t know…” His voice breaks off. “... if I could continue a life heavy with guilt and shame. A life, my life.”

The world stops moving.

Everything that Jihyun just said, it’s everything you used to feel before meeting him. How could…

How could he, _so easily_ , steal the sentences you’ve been wanting to confess for so long?

Jihyun’s the one who saved you.

Jihyun’s the one who made you want to live.

Jihyun’s the one bright light in this murky world of yours.

Jihyun’s the one, and yet...

There’s a long pause he takes in order to exhale the shakiest sigh you’ve never heard before. “I never felt the need to tell you because that was the past.” Jihyun chokes out, though his grin doesn’t falter. “ _God_ , where have you been my entire life?”

“Waiting for you.” You manage to say breathlessly between your whines and sobs. With that, a tear streams down your face and into the pillow. “Waiting for you, love.”

The last thing you hear before Jihyun muffles your crying with his lips is a warm laugh and a quiet, “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> original [post](https://mrhanjumeow.tumblr.com/post/620763166159290368/its-butterflies-by-kacey-musgraves-just) on my tumblr at [@mrhanjumeow](https://mrhanjumeow.tumblr.com/)
> 
> want to talk about our favs over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/simeonshoulders)?? hehe ♡(ŐωŐ人)


End file.
